Anonymity.com
Welcome to Anonymity.com! There are a variety of ways to maintain anonymity on the Internet. Ours is basic, convenient, easy to use, and free. But we do not provide sophisticated anonymity tools comparable to those available elsewhere for a fee. We are just a basic registry and email forwarding service. Though our service is anonymity, we are not interested in helping anyone conceal their identity from law enforcement, or impede judicial processes, or even defend against espionage or sophisticated hacking. If that level of anonymity is what you are seeking, this is just the wrong place! Instead, the tool we provide merely preserves for you, conveniently, in your regular home email, the normal level of anonymity that is associated with your use of a pseudonym in social media. How does it work? Well, it's really very simple. Let's say that like most of your fellow users you employ a pseudonym on one or a few social media sites, like Wikipedia, Twitter, or Blogger. You interact there using the name you've chosen for yourself. Let's say it's "RamblinGal." At some point, you decide that you'd like to correspond in private email with a person you've become acquainted with on a social media site. You don't want to reveal your email address in social media, of course, but you don't want to have to create a new email account, either. So what do you do? Easy! On the social media site, just say something like, "Please send an email to RamblinGal@Anonymity.com and we can discuss this privately." Does this mean you need an email account at our site? No! When the user sends that email, our software just receives it and instantly forwards it along to you at your normal email address, which you've already registered with us. We don't look at the email, and we don't preserve a copy of the email. We just route it along to you. In your normal email inbox it may show up as FROM: NewUser_X2K@Anonymity.com. That's just a unique, randomly generated pseudonym for someone who was not yet registered with us. But you can reply to it just as you would normally reply to any email. We'll route your email back to that person, and you can carry on a correspondence in this way for as long as you both like, with neither one of you ever knowing the true email address of the other! To register with us, simply type your email address into the box provided here, and put your pseudonym in the box below that. Also create a password for yourself. That's it. There are no other steps! Once you have registered, you can begin corresponding anonymously using your normal email account. You will never need your password to correspond with people you meet in social media. So why do you need a password at all? Well, that's only so you can log on later if you ever want to change your pseudonym, or if you want to create additional pseudonyms. There is no limit to the number of pseudonyms you can have, and you can change or delete pseudonyms at any time. In fact, using a temporary pseudonym is a good way to correspond with people for just a while and then end the correspondence. When you delete a pseudonym, they will no longer be able to use it. Also, on occasion you may already know someone's true email address, and you may want to send them an email they can reply to directly, but without revealing your own true address. To do that, simply log on using your password and then send them your message directly from our site using the message box provided. You won't need to remain logged on because their reply will come to your normal email account, and you can continue the correspondence from there.